True Love Is
by Anakin-Jason-Skywalker-Kenobi
Summary: True Love doesn't just fill your heart; it overflows into your whole body and soul. Sex will be coming in Chapter 3
1. The Day After

**For the greatest muses an author could ever have, Yuukikuran13 and Jedi Kay-Kenobi! ;D Thanks for the inspiration! :D Very minor bad language, just a warning for those who don't like… **

_True love is not about the hugs and kisses, the 'I love you's' or the 'I miss you's', but about the chills that hit every part of your spine when you think about your love. –Author Unknown_

Padmé Amidala walked through the hallways of Theed Palace with determination in her eyes. She may have just been elected Queen of Naboo a few short weeks before, but that didn't mean that these, these, _slimy_ fish people could just come and invade their peaceful planet. This was a disgrace to the politics of the Republic and was in no way legal. 'I hope those Ambassadors get here fast. We don't have much time.' She grimly thought as she rushed to the throne room.

-oOo-

"Angel?" She heard Anakin call from the other room. "Where is my lightsaber and what did you do with my pants?" The questions broke the flashback of that dreadful day. 'Well, I guess it wasn't **that** dreadful. I did meet the love of my life, no matter how annoying he is, because of that invasion.'

"Be there in a second!"

"Padmé!" Anakin whined again.

"Anakin, hold on another second! I thought they taught you patience in the Jedi Temple. Why don't you apply it right now?" She said as she threw down the long forgotten report on her datapad and walked into the other room, finding her husband still without pants and picking through clothing that had been taken off the night before.

"It's hard to have any patience left when the Council calls you for an important last minute briefing and you're still half naked with your secret wife! And to add to that, my Master is breathing down my neck through our Force Bond. Please help me?" He looked exhausted as he put on his best puppy-dog eye look. 'Well, there goes that week together that he promised. What did I expect though? I married The Chosen One. I guess I knew that at some point I'd have to share him with the Jedi.'

Padmé rolled her eyes. "I did attempt to wake you up this morning, but you rolled over and mumbled something about 'five more minutes'. When I tried again, you threatened to slowly cut off my head and make it into some sort of soup if I woke you up again. So, therefore, your being late was done by your own accord."

Anakin looked down at his Chrono. "Damn. I'm ten minutes late." He turned to his wife. "Honey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say any of those things; I was half-way asleep. Besides, you know that I can't cook that well. I'm sorry about the week together that I promised, I'll make it up to you, but please, just help me before we're discovered."

Padmé smiled warmly and picked up Anakin's lightsaber, which had been on the table in front of him the whole time. Then she went over to their closet and pulled out a pair of Anakin's pants and waited until he put his pants on before placing it on his belt. She straightened his long Padawan braid to look presentable on his Tunic and kissed his cheek tenderly. "Good luck."

"Obi-Wan says that there is no such thing as luck." Anakin cockily smiled back.

"Well then, May the Force be with you, Padawan Skywalker." She leaned in seductively, brushing her hand against the spot on his check that she kissed.

"And with you, Senator Skywalker." He matched her motion and deepened their kiss. When they withdrew, he ran his left hand through her hair, letting the strands fall through his fingers. He didn't want to leave her like this. Not while she still needed him. "Last night I looked up at the stars and matched each one with a reason why I love you. I was doing great until I ran out of stars."

"Have you always been such a romantic?" Padmé smiled at the compliment. He held her close, ignoring her last statement, never wanting to let go of her. Wanting to, instead, run off to a foreign planet, forget the Jedi, and live with her forever.

Unfortunately for the young Jedi, his comlink took the opportunity to go off. "Skywalker."

"Anakin! Where are you? I needed you here over fifteen minutes ago!" Obi-Wan Kenobi's voice clearly shot out through the device, making Anakin wince, even without seeing his Master's frustration expressed on his face.

"I- uh- got delayed?" He tried to sound confident in his answer, but failed miserably.

The silence over the comm. Indicated that Obi-Wan was rubbing his temples and holding the bridge of his nose, while trying not to murder his Padawan. "Get…Back….Here….Now…."

"Right away, Master." He turned off the comlink and hugged his wife one last time. "Don't worry. I'll come home safe and sound, I promise."

"I'll hold you up to that. If I find one little scratch, your ass is mine." She gave her best 'no-tolerance-Senator-Amidala' look after giving the playful threat. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too."

"I love you." She led him to the exit, still regretting his departure.

"I'll always love you." He gave her a small peck on the lips and quickly ducked out of the door, jumped into his speeder, and flew back to the Temple, where his fate awaited.


	2. The Mission

**Sorry that I haven't been posting a lot. I just needed some time to relax and to work on my school work. I'm sure that in summer, there will be lots to come. :D Sigua is a character of Anakin-Jason-Skywalker-Kenobi's pure imagination, if you can call it that. Any likeliness to any real person, alive or dead, is coincidental… :D Enjoy!**

_True Love is loving that someone even with their worst faults and flaws. Forgiving and Forgetting their wrong doings, enduring and being kind always, trusting and not easily angered, always trusting and hoping and never failing._

"Are you an angel?"

The question had stunned her. "What?"

"An angel. I've heard the deep space pilots talk about them. They live on the Moons of Iego I think. They are the most beautiful creatures in the universe. They are good and kind, and so pretty they make even the most hardened spice pirate cry." The sandy blonde haired child continued. He looked deeply at her, his curious gaze catching hers.

Padmé Amidala, for once in her life, didn't know what to say. "I've never heard of Angels."

"You must be one...maybe you just don't know it." The boy continued. He was dressed rather funny. Rough clothing that looked like it would be rather itchy for the planet's climate.

"You're a funny little boy. How do you know so much?" She smiled at the child, finding him intriguing.

"Since I was very little, three, I think. My Mom and I were sold to Gardulla the Hutt, but she lost us, betting on the Podraces, to Watto." He continued cleaning a spare part that he had found on the counter at the beginning of their conversation.

"You're...a slave?" Padmé looked at him, surprise in her eyes.

"I'm a person and my name is Anakin." Anakin looked at her defiantly.

"I'm sorry. I don't fully understand." She looked around in the shop. "This is a  
>strange world to me."<p>

Anakin just looked at her funny.

-oOo-

Padmé awoke from her day dream to find her Chrono beeping. "Great. Another meeting." She got up, and began the tedious task of preparing for the Senate.

-oOo-

Anakin Skywalker walked towards his Master with a certain cocky strut. Obi-Wan did not share the same enthusiasm.

"Anakin. Honestly? It has now been thirty minutes. Where were you? And if you say working on those goddamn droids again, I'll personally take a Vibro-ax to each and every one of them." He narrowed his eyes, like he was looking into Anakin's soul.

"And a good evening to you, Master." He smiled even brighter. "Hope that I haven't missed much of anything?"

Obi-Wan sighed. "Are you even listening to anything I'm saying?"

"We should go into the Council Chambers now. They've been waiting for thirty minutes, you know." Anakin was looking off into the distance.

"Anakin, I'm leaving and never coming back. You'll be trained by Mace Windu from now on." Obi-Wan smiled wickedly.

"What! No!"

"You're paying attention then?" Obi-Wan was clearly a mixture of amused yet annoyed at the same time.

"I'm not a Youngling, Master." Anakin pouted.

"Could have fooled me." And before Anakin could argue any further, Obi-Wan pulled him into the Council Chambers. The Team bowed respectively and Yoda spoke.

"Giving you the mission to Diaga, we are." The Jedi Grand Master said while the other Council Members looked all stoic and unmoving as always.

"Thank you, it is a great honor to-"Obi-Wan began talking, but Anakin tuned out his Master and all of his formalities. Honestly, one would think that Obi-Wan was part of the royal court sometimes with all of his manners.

"Right, Anakin?" Obi-Wan had turned to his Padawan, his eyes looking at him expectantly.

Anakin's built in defense mechanism kicked in immediately. "Yes, Master. I agree."

Obi-Wan gave him a quick disappointed glance, and then spoke to him through their force bond. 'We'll talk about this later.'

'What did I do?' Anakin continued looking forward while Mace Windu went on and on about the preparations and procedure do the mission.

'Later,' was the short and sharp reply.

Anakin looked down and continued to listen to Master Windu.

"You will infiltrate the main compound while taking out the guards, taking their outfits. Then, make your way to Sigua's office. We'll give you more Intel once you land. You are dismissed."

Both Master and Padawan bowed and walked out. "So, who is this Sigua person?" Anakin asked as they walked down the Temple hallways.

Obi-Wan fixed him with a look. "Were you not paying any attention at all?" Then he sighed before the sorry Padawan could come up with an excuse. "Sigua is a notorious crime lord on Diaga. He's taken over the government and corrupted it." Obi-Wan barely whispered this last detail. "He's turned all the citizens into-" Obi-Wan drifted off on the last word, avoiding Anakin's rough past.

The younger man flinched then became emotionless as he put two and two together. He went off into a deep though. Even though Obi-Wan didn't used the direct term, he still knew what he had meant. The citizens were slaves. After some time of silence, he finally spoke.

"When do we leave?"

Obi-Wan sighed. "Tomorrow evening. The transport leaves at 19:00. I need you here, at the Temple, by at least 16:00 to finish the briefing. Until then, rest and relax before the mission. You may want to train a bit tomorrow to get ready though. I'll be meditating if you need me."

"Yes, Master. I'll be in the Archives if you need me." Anakin bowed.

"May the Force be with you." And with that, the two went their separate ways.

**You all know that Anakin's not going to the Archives right? Just making sure! :D Chapter 3 will be up when I get more reviews. Reviews = More chapters!**


End file.
